<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RE: About Horizon by ARandomFactoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049913">RE: About Horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomFactoid/pseuds/ARandomFactoid'>ARandomFactoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epistolary, F/M, Love Letters, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post-Horizon (Mass Effect)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomFactoid/pseuds/ARandomFactoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard's response to Kaidan's message 'About Horizon".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RE: About Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted to Tumblr some time ago</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaidan,</p>
<p>Just saying your name aloud… I don’t know, makes me sitting here seem unreal, just a really, really detailed dream I’ll wake up from with a good story to tell.  I used to dream like that, not so much anymore….</p>
<p>Thing is, I tried to fall in love with Garrus last week.  Tried- I really did.  I do love him. He’s family, a brother I thought I couldn’t have again.  Did you know he was, is, broken?  Did you know that Tali became a soldier and almost died for reasons she didn’t know enough about to understand - that probably <em>don’t</em> matter?  And then they had the gall to try to crucify her after?  They had their ‘reasons’, sure - but it’s <em>Tali</em>. </p>
<p>And Liara? First I saw of her since this started she was quoting Benezia at some poor guy.  You know, asari commandos?  Only Wrex, <em>Wrex</em>, has it together, and the fate of his planet depends on him.  Wrex, Kaidan… Wrex.  The fate of the Krogan might well rely on Wrex.  Why couldn’t any of us do nearly so well?</p>
<p>Joker says you all drifted.  And life goes on, but how did you all lose each other so thoroughly? They’re our friends Kaidan, more than crew, you knew that back then. </p>
<p>I am so fucking <em>angry, </em>and not a little lonely.But we’re all adults and own our fuck-ups like big girls and boys.  And this has almost nothing to do with your message…. so yeah.  Horizon, it didn’t go well, I certainly could have said things differently.  But I was never not going to go back to the ship, and you weren’t going to come with, so…</p>
<p>A lot <em>has</em> changed, the last two years are written all over everyone I’d left behind.  But here’s the thing - I know where your mother lives and I’ve seen where you sleep, so I’m pretty sure you couldn’t hide from me forever.  So we’re going to work this out one way or the other.</p>
<p>I know I’m coming back because of all things, this damned picture of you I keep looking at while making this message is infuriating.  You see, it has a power save feature - when I look away you aren’t there, and when I do look, you’re not <em>here</em>, and that’s just not acceptable, Kaidan.</p>
<p>So take care, and I’ll raise you an <em>I Love you too</em>,</p>
<p>Shepard</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>